


I Like It A Little Rough

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dean Winchester Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You and Dean seem to like to do things a little... well rough.





	I Like It A Little Rough

Your naked body slammed against the couch back first. You looked up at Dean with lust filled eyes as he quickly moved towards you parting your legs quickly splitting them to the point where it was almost painful.

Dean lined his cock up with your soaked folds and thrusted his hips forward causing a whine to come from your lips. Usually he was gentle with you when it came to sex, but this time… you had revealed something to him. You had told him you liked it a little rough when you had sex and it was what triggered him now.

You moaned loudly as he slammed into you with his thick cock hitting all your spots just right. You gripped onto his strong thighs as he began to pound into you in a restless pace. Your head falling back against the couch as he continued to thrust into you. “God.” You moaned loudly.

Dean continued to slam into you, his hands on his hips as he continued to hit every sensitive spot inside of you. He could feel your walls tightening around his cock as he thrusted. His hand went from his hip to your hip to move you impaling you on his thick heavy cock. He let out a moan as he continued to move you. His thumb came against your clit rubbing it  as he continued to thrust.

You moaned loudly as he continued to rub your clit. “Oh god Dean… I’m getting close.”

Dean’s frame hunched over you as his thrust became harsher and sloppy. He could feel his orgasm coming close as well as your walls tightened around his cock even more. His hand gripped tightly onto your hip most likely to leave a bruise later.  Your walls clamped around his cock milking him of his orgasm as you screamed in pleasure. Dean slowly thrusted his hips to work you through your orgasm with his sensitive cock until he was utterly spent. He slowly pulled out of you and flopped onto the couch beside you trying to catch his breath. “That was…”

You looked over at him fully sated from what you had just done. “Amazing.” You said softly as you curled up to him shyly, resting your head on his heaving chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you liked it a little rough?” He asked breathlessly.

“I guess I didn’t know how to tell you.” You said softly.


End file.
